


Loving Submission

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), getting kinky with the Lasso of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: My name is Kara Zor-El, and I am Wonder Woman’s slave.I'm exaggerating, of course. Kind of. I've been living on Themyscira for the past month for my apprenticeship to Princess Diana. It's natural that the mistress sets the terms for the apprentice, but Princess Diana has taken a very… holistic approach to my training.





	Loving Submission

Kara saw exactly how, when, and where Diana's kick would land, but she couldn’t stop it. She willed her arms to come up for the block, but nothing happened. Her body was past its limit of exhaustion. Every part of her hurt in one way or another. The kick caught her in her center of mass and took her clean off her feet. She hit the ground hard and remained motionless.

“That’s the end of combat training for today.”

Kara groaned. She gritted her teeth, scrunched her eyes until they wept, and scraped together the last crumbled specks of her willpower. Agonizingly slowly, she got up on her knees. “Thank you…Mistress.”

She swayed and Diana caught her. As she lifted the utterly spent girl in her arms, Diana whispered, “Good girl. You’re welcome.”

* * *

Diana smiled. “You did very well today, Kara.”

Kara blushed. “Thank you, Mistress.” Her blush had nothing to do with Diana’s words and everything to do with her situation. They were in a private grotto under the palace of the Amazons, where one of the island's many hot springs found its outlet. The spring pool was gloriously warm and possessed restorative powers, which Kara was soaking up. Before her eyes, her bruises faded, her cuts closed, and her pains ebbed. She felt alive again – and that was the problem. Diana was nude and dripping wet. She was nude and dripping wet. One of Diana’s conditions for taking Kara as her apprentice was that she was forbidden to touch herself. Kara bit back a sigh and stuck her hands behind her head. After a month of bathing with the Princess of the Amazons, she had a pretty good idea of how Tantalus felt.

“I’ve had easier fights against the Batman than with you today. It took all of my skill and experience to break you down. Come, wash me.”

Kara swallowed and stood, feeling all too keenly the water rolling off her body. She didn’t know which was hardest: bathing Diana, being bathed in return, or massaging her with oil afterwards. All of it was driving her crazy. She contained her sigh, picked up a sponge, and knelt at Diana’s feet.

* * *

“Thank you, Kara.” Diana stood and looked down, her glorious body gleaming in oil. For the thirtieth time, Kara caught herself desiring the Amazon’s long, smooth curves and strong, defined…everything. “Dress and wait for me here. I have a lesson for you.”

Kara would’ve preferred to relax in the pool while she waited – no, that wasn’t true. She would’ve preferred to masturbate in the pool while she waited. She knew it would take her hardly any time at all to climax. She could be done in time to dry and dress again…but no. If Wonder Woman said no, that was that.

As it happened, Diana returned within minutes, dressed and with the Lasso of Truth coiled at her hip. She stood in front of Kara and held her arms. “You have a good heart, Kara. A very good heart. Since you came to Themyscira, we have focused on strengthening your mind and training your body – and you have performed as well as I hoped.” Diana smiled. “I had very high hopes for you. As a person of great power, however, there are two lessons you must learn. The first is the role of the servant. All our deeds must be in service of others, or else we risk self-aggrandizement. In this you have also done well; I have been very satisfied with your attitude as my servant. The second is the nature of helplessness. In the future, you will encounter people who are caught in a battle between powered heroes and criminals, overwhelmed by loss or catastrophe, or paralyzed by fear. You must understand how it feels to be utterly helpless, so that you can be compassionate and encouraging towards others. This is today’s lesson.”

Diana dipped her fingers into her cleavage and drew out a delicate silver chain. A green crystal dangled from it. “Kara, put this on.”

Kara reached for it and felt a chill. She hesitated. The jewel looked like kryptonite. She searched Diana's eyes and found only loving authority. Wetting her lips, Kara took the necklace and fastened it around her throat. She sensed her strength ebb immediately.

“Thank you for your trust, Kara. I know what this means for you. Now, lie down with your limbs spread out. Make yourself comfortable.” As Kara settled into a suitable spot, Diana uncoiled the Lasso of Truth from her hip. She wrapped and knotted her apprentice’s wrists and ankles in the long golden cord. Once finished, she took the decorative steel bands from her upper arms and snapped each in half. With her superhuman strength, she squeezed each half-circle into a U-shape, then pounded them into the stone floor to stake down the Lasso. Kara was inescapably bound spread-eagle.

Diana sat next to Kara's head. “How do you feel?”

Kara tested her bonds. Nothing gave. “I feel…weird, Mistress.” She bit her lip. “I think this is the first time I've ever had absolutely no choices.”

“You do have one,” Diana reminded her softly.

The words had been available to Kara since the start of her training – _‘I quit’_ – but Kara had put them out of her mind immediately. That Diana felt she needed reminding now, for the first time, sent a chill up Kara's spine, but that was the end of it. No way was she quitting, no matter what ordeal Diana planned. “No, Mistress.”

Diana smiled a gentle smile and brushed a few loose hairs behind Kara’s ear. “Then I shall show you true helplessness.”

Kara watched as Diana methodically unfastened and removed her chiton. Next, a blade glinted and sliced apart her undergarments, leaving her naked. Kara looked down her body. “Yep, I’d say I’m pretty helpless.”

“No, you are vulnerable and powerless. When you are beyond desperate and losing hope, then you will be helpless.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “What are you going to do to me?”

“This.” Diana leaned down and kissed her.

All the desire, all the lust Kara had suppressed in the past month soaked back into her mind and body. Diana noticed. “Is something wrong?”

“No. You’re-” Kara gulped. “You’re Wonder Woman. I trust you.”

“Good girl.” Diana kissed her again. She teased Kara’s lips with her tongue until they parted, then pushed her way in. Kara tried to respond in kind, but Diana kept the kiss one-sided. Even her tongue was strong, pinning her own back as it probed and explored. Kara felt she was being laid bare – again – and claimed.

Diana cradled Kara’s neck and turned it to expose her jawline to slow, wet kisses. When she reached the girl’s neck, her teeth came out to play, grazing and nipping at sensitive flesh. Kara groaned and arched her back to offer up more of herself. Diana accepted, first stroking her back and then caressing around Kara’s sides to her breasts. She cupped them with her hands, massaged them, staying clear of their points as she kissed down Kara’s collarbone toward them. She kept going, passing between them, then circling left under one breast. Kara shivered and sighed as Diana’s lips spiraled inward and upward, inward and upward, finally nearing the summit – and then Diana started over at the base of her other breast. Kara’s nipples were jutting at the grotto ceiling, beaconing for attention, and soon all of her focus was on Diana’s soft lips and wet tongue, growing closer, closer, closer…

Diana circled Kara’s areola with her tongue and planted a kiss between her breasts.

Kara groaned. Her nipples _needed_ attention. Need filled her mind, forcing out all else – except for a pooling insistence between her legs. Diana smirked, seeming to know her thoughts, and moved up to kiss Kara again. Kara kissed like she had never kissed before, trying to please her mistress, hoping to earn the touch she craved. Instead, when Diana broke the kiss, she sat up and unfastened her own chiton, folding it neatly before setting it aside. Then, she leaned forward on her forearms, so that one athletic, perfect breast hovered above Kara. Kara stretched against her bonds to put her mouth on the nipple, but it tugged away just before her lips closed on it. She slumped back against the rock as Diana grinned and lowered herself further. Again, the move was a tease, and Kara whimpered when her lips closed on air. Diana stroked Kara’s hair and pulled her head up to meet her breast. Kara sucked and licked for all she was worth, wordlessly begging for the favor to be returned. Diana sighed her pleasure and shifted to offer her other breast for worship. Kara’s brow knitted with focus as she tried every combination of flicking tongue, grazing teeth, and sucking lips imaginable. She learned from Diana’s gasps and moans, pleased to be pleasing her mistress.

Then the breast was taken away and Diana returned her lips to Kara’s, then to her jaw, and then to her neck. Kara groaned in frustration – Diana was starting all over. Kisses inched down her chest, again, circled her breast, again, following the trail of drying wetness Diana had left behind earlier. Kara felt the tension more keenly this time, since she knew exactly where Diana was going, and all she could do was lay back and wait. The kisses and licks, the nips and grazes, worked around her breast again, circling inward again, and all of Kara tensed in anticipation as Diana-

Stopped at her areola.

Again.

Kara groaned and clenched her fists – and then felt a shock. She looked down and saw Diana’s glistening wet nipples graze her own. The feeling was electric. All her attention was focused to two little points, and when their nipples brushed, her whole world lit up. She hissed and gasped as Diana teased her, swaying her breasts back and forth, giving Kara the attention she wanted while holding back the firm touch she needed. Nevertheless, when Diana sat back, it felt like a loss.

“There’s something you’ve done for me every day which I haven’t done for you,” Diana said with a wide, genuine smile. She turned and retrieved a bowl from the shallow edge of the hot spring pool. When she dipped her hands in, they came out dripping with warm oil. She let it spill on Kara’s abdomen, turning the lines of her core into a relief of gleaming amber. Kara closed her eyes in simple pleasure at the feeling of heat spreading across her stomach. Strong hands worked the oil into her abs, then smoothly along her sides, into her traps and shoulders, out her arms and back to her chest, between her breasts-

And just like that, Kara’s nipples were on fire again.

Diana caressed the flesh of her breasts so gently that it hurt; all Kara could think of was how much firmer and deeper she needed to be touched. But Diana’s touches were getting firmer; she kneaded Kara’s breasts, working them passionately. Then, finally, _oh goddesses,_ _finally,_ Diana’s lips enveloped a nipple in warm, wet heaven. She tickled with her tongue, then sucked.

The pleasure went straight to Kara’s groin. Instead of relief, she found a new, aching need between her legs. She groaned and lifted her hips as much as she could while bound. Diana’s oil-slick hands pressed them back down. She started massaging the girl’s legs, working warm pleasure into her thighs and calves. Kara closed her eyes, trying to ignore her need and enjoy.

It was not to be. Diana began working her way back up with long strokes, grazing Kara’s inner thighs with her thumbs. With each stroke, her thumbs reached further up Kara’s legs. Now, they were brushing the flesh where legs met torso. Kara sighed. Her clit tingled. Everything down there tingled. She needed more.

Diana gave it to her. After her thumbs finally reached Kara’s labia, she poured on oil and began massaging them. She took each between thumb and forefinger and slowly slid along their length, up and down and back again. Kara felt her blood flowing into them. Once they were bloomed wide, Diana shifted to her inner lips and repeated the same tantalizing performance. Kara felt wetness and heat and need she didn’t know her body capable of.

Then Diana brushed her middle finger through the length of Kara's opening. She pressed and it slipped in readily, despite the tight heat of Kara’s walls, thanks to the wealth of oil and Kara's own lubricant. Kara hummed in pleasure and shifted against her bonds, trying to impale herself further upon Diana's finger, but she couldn’t move an inch. Diana slid the finger in and out, up and down and around, exploring Kara, then pushed a second digit inside her opening. Kara felt the muscles of her walls pushing back, but Diana's fingers insisted. With her other hand, she stroked the flesh on either side of Kara's hood. She began a rhythm of thrusts which started the first omen of orgasm coiling inside Kara.

The build-up was slow, but it had an inevitability to it, like a planet's procession around a sun. Diana’s tongue was on Kara’s clit now, and she gasped and moaned with abandon. She arched her back when Diana closed her lips over her clit and sucked, flicking her tongue. “Mistress! Oh, yes, Mistress!”

“Good girl,” Diana hummed. “Feel it building inside you.” She kept up her labors with fingers and thumb. “Feel it, feel the need, feel the pleasure, feel it build, and build, and build, and b-”

Kara, balanced on the edge of orgasm, wriggled in her bonds, searching for Diana's fingers. They had vanished from her. In the sudden silence, she fell her pulse pounding in her temples, her breast, and her groin. “Mistress?” Her voice was plaintive.

Diana said nothing. She merely dipped her fingers in the bowl of warm oil and began massaging Kara's labia again. _It's like with my nipples,_ Kara thought, sighing. _Next time._

But it wasn’t to be. Diana played her like music, starting soft and swelling to a grand crescendo which died before the climax. Kara groaned and whimpered and shook her bonds, but she didn’t beg. She trusted Wonder Woman.

Diana used her tongue instead of her fingers, this time, as she resumed her ministrations. Kara groaned and whimpered at every touch. Even when Diana took a break to give Kara's breasts some attention again, Kara would've sworn she could feel it in her clit. As her pleasure and tension rose together for the third time, an orgasm didn’t seem enjoyable as much as _necessary._ She felt she was losing her mind. No, no, she needed to fight…needed to fight…fight what? There was nothing for her to fight. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do except cling to sanity. That was her fight; coherent thought.

And then Diana scissored her fingers again, curled them against that spot again, and she was on the edge for the fourth time. She would've shook if she had any strength left. Fingers brushed her sides and she twitched. Teeth grazed her nipple and she gasped. Breath wafted over her clit and she sobbed. “Please…” It came out dry and broken, but it was all she had left.

Diana's eyes were dark. “Please what?”

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please give…give me release, Mistress.”

Diana leaned down and kissed her. Kara kissed back insistently, mouthing, _“Please, please, please…”_ Diana broke the kiss with a tug of her teeth on Kara's lower lip. “No.”

Kara couldn’t comprehend it. “N-no?”

“No.” A lick alongside her clit, just far enough away, chipped away at Kara's self-control, undermining her fight. “We’ve barely been here an hour. I'm going to keep this up all day.”

“B-b-but, eventually…”

“No. I'm never going to let you come.”

“But…” There had to be an end. Had to!

“Soon, you'll believe me.” She added a third finger and began again.

* * *

_She's never going to let me come_.

Kara had long ago lost track of the number of times Diana had backed off just before reaching the edge. She never imagined her body was capable of producing so much pleasure, except it didn’t feel much like pleasure anymore. All Kara felt – all Kara _was_ – was raw, aching, burning _need._ It was so much like pain that tears leaked from her eyes. And still Diana fingered her. She tried to focus her eyes and saw Diana, her own eyes dark and glazed, stop to dip the fingers of her other hand inside Kara. They came out glistening and dripping wet. The first hand returned, edging Kara closer yet again, while Diana traced her wet index finger down Kara’s seam. The fingertip found the clenched circle of her anus and trailed Kara’s fluids over and around it. To her amazement, Kara felt herself loosen slightly. Diana probed, seeking gentle entrance. She circled and massaged the tight muscle, then pushed inward, and then circled again. Each time, her finger pushed in a little further. It would’ve been relaxing if Diana’s tongue wasn’t keeping her clit on the ragged edge of orgasm.

The fingertip slipped in and Kara gasped. She felt pure pleasure again amidst the overstimulation saturating her body. Diana slid the finger in and out, slowly and gently, and Kara tried to focus on it.

It didn’t last. Diana pressed on that spot inside her vagina and brushed her clit with her thumb. Kara cried out and jerked her back into an arc. If she could just squeeze her legs together, the pulse of her blood would probably push her over the edge. _“Please,”_ she sobbed.

“I said no.”

Then another fingertip teased the edge of her anus. Soon it was inside, too, working back and forth in rhythm with the fingers in her sex. Diana’s tongue teased her clit and Kara felt the edge approaching again. It was hopeless. She sank back and wept.

“Kara, _this_ is helplessness. You'll see this feeling in people’s eyes. Remember it.”

Kara’s brain heard it and filed it away for future processing. She was beyond coherent thought.

“And now that you've felt it, you may come.” Diana sucked hard and fluttered her tongue on her clit.

Everything shattered.

* * *

Out of the primordial void came a whisper: _“What do you say?”_ She knew that voice. Used to, back when she had a body and a mind. There was something she was supposed to do when the voice said that. Something…something…

Kara just managed to croak, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Good girl. Very, very good Supergirl.” Diana leaned down and gave her one more kiss. “You’re welcome. Let's get you up.” She pried up the stakes holding down the Lasso and untied Kara. Gently, she lifted Kara’s limp body and carried her to the hot spring pool. “Remember, no matter how helpless or hopeless a person feels, there is always an end. That is your final lesson.  Now, relax and enjoy,” she murmured, as she got in and set Kara in her lap. “You’ve earned it. Your training is complete.”

The hot water did wonders for Kara’s consciousness. “Really, Mistress?”

Diana nuzzled behind Kara's ear while she unclasped the kryptonite necklace. “Yes. I am no longer your mistress. I am ‘Diana’ to you now.”

Kara sighed and slipped deeper into the soothing water. “What if I still want to call you ‘Mistress’?”

Diana smiled and cupped Kara's breasts. “In private or among Amazons, I would be honored.”

Feeling her strength returning, Kara rolled over and slipped her arms around Diana’s neck. She laid her head beneath the woman's chin. “Please hold me, Mistress Diana.”

Diana hummed her contentment and caressed Kara's back, then wrapped the wet girl in her arms and legs. “Happily, for as long as you like.”

A smirk played across Kara’s lips. “I like, but you also said you'd keep it up all day long.”

Breast-to-breast, Kara’s heart resonated to Diana's chuckle. “Ask again when you're rested.”

With Diana stroking her hair, Kara slipped into sweet sleep.

* * *

_Epilogue_

“Something for you, Kara. It's heavy.”

When Kara saw that the return addressee was Diana Prince, she decided to open the package in private. She was glad she did. The jewelry box inside was a velvet-covered, but it felt like it was made of lead. Kara opened it – and gasped.

Inside was the kryptonite necklace, but there was more; two matching, smaller jewels, each connected by a short silver chain to some sort of clip. It took Kara moment to realize what they were.

Kryptonite nipple clamps.

A note on the inside of the box lid drew Kara’s eyes away from the jewelry. _Training may end,_ it read, _but practice is life-long._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to hear your comments (If you don't know, all of us writers are basically comment junkies).


End file.
